À l'abri des regards
by ChamaloOowWx
Summary: L'esprit de Shino est complètement rempli de pensées concernant Kiba. Quand ce dernier essaye de savoir ce que cache son coéquipier, ça donne ça.


À l'abri des regards

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Shino était comme à son habitude seul, marchant dans Konoha sans vraiment savoir où aller pour le moment. Quoi qu'il fasse il se lever toujours trop tôt pour les entraînements en équipe. Une grande partie du village était encore endormie alors qu'il errait, le soleil quant à lui était à peine en train de se lever.

Depuis quelque temps, Shino se lever encore plus tôt que d'habitude, rendant son attente et son ennui plus grands à chaque fois.

Pourquoi, me direz vous. Pourquoi ? Parce que la tête du jeune shinobi était remplie de scènes peu catholiques le mettant en scène lui et son coéquipier.

Et oui, Shino, bien que s'étant cru hétéro jusque là avait finit par s'avouer vaincu lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il se réveillait toutes les nuits en gémissant le prénom du maître-chien.

Kiba n'en savait rien bien évidemment, et ça valait mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. La dernière chose que l'Aburame voulait, ce serait que les choses deviennent inconfortables entre eux. Et elles le seraient inévitablement si l'autre apprenait tout ça.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa rêverie quand il entendit un aboiement caractéristique derrière lui, son cœur s'accéléra et ses insectes s'affolèrent.

Il se retourna lentement, espérant avoir simplement imaginé ce bruit, mais malheureusement, ou heureusement pour lui, il se retrouva face au visage souriant de Kiba. Ce dernier se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui, alors le cœur de Shino s'emballa de plus belle.

Akamaru sautait un peu partout, jouant avec les papillons et effrayant les chats errants du village pour son plus grand plaisir.

« Shino ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bon matin ? » S'enquit Kiba immédiatement après avoir aperçu son meilleur ami.

« Il fait beau », Shino se frappa mentalement, comment avait-il pu sortir une excuse aussi bidon ? Ça restera un mystère, lui même ne comprenait pas toujours comment son cerveau procédait lorsqu'il était en état de stress.

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas déranger Kiba le moins du monde, puisqu'il souriait à présent à pleines dents…

« Je trouvais aussi ! D'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là. Akamaru m'a littéralement tiré du lit quand il a vu le temps qu'il faisait ! »

« Woof ! »

Shino ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé que son excuse ait marché, ou bien s'il devait rester dubitatif du fait que son excuse soit la même qu'Akamaru…

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque Kiba lui proposa de finir la balade ensemble, ce qu'il accepta évidemment.

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence habituel qui caractérisait l'Aburame. Et la balade, qui se termina bien trop vite au goût de ce dernier, s'acheva au point de rendez-vous habituel de l'équipe 8.

Hinata était déjà présente lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Elle leur annonça alors que Kurenai ne serait pas présente à la séance d'entrainement d'aujourd'hui mais qu'elle leur avait tout de même demandé expressément de poursuivre le travail sans elle.

Cela ne surprit aucun des deux shinobis, après tout, leur professeur était enceinte jusqu'au cou, elle n'allait pas s'entraîner dans ces conditions.

Durant cette séance, Hinata demanda à Shino de disperser un nombre d'insectes indéterminé, pour pouvoir s'entrainer à voir infiniment petit, une facette du Byakugan que peu de membres du clan avaient décidé d'exploiter.

Elle s'afféra donc de son côté, n'interagissant pas vraiment avec ses deux coéquipiers.

« Eh, Shino ? Ça te dirait un petit corps à corps ? »

La question avait été posée innocemment et sans arrières pensées, mais Shino n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y voir un sous-entendu. Il pria pour ne pas être en train de rougir et fit un signe d'approbation de la tête en direction de l'objet de ses fantasmes.

À partir de là, les techniques de taijustsu s'enchaînèrent et, à cause d'un certain trouble de la concentration, Shino commençait à perdre du terrain.

Kiba voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'Aburame lui aurait déjà mis la pâtée d'habitude. Alors histoire de clarifier tout ça, il se mit à l'attaquer plus violemment, parce que Shino finissait toujours par se dévoilé un peu lorsqu'il se sentait cerné.

La victoire du maître chien était annoncée, il se trouvait à califourchon sur Shino, un kunai à la main près du cou de ce dernier.

Shino ne savait plus quoi faire, la situation l'embarrassait au plus au point et Kiba était vraiment bien trop proche de lui.

De son côté, Kiba attendait… Il savait que Shino finirait par lui dire ce qui le tracassait, alors il se pencha légèrement, juste assez pour voir ses yeux à travers ces épais verres noirs, reculant un peu son arme de peur de blesser son ami.

S'en fut trop pour Shino et sur une pulsion, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles tentatrices de Kiba.

Ce dernier avait les yeux écarquillés. Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça qui perturbait Shino ? Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer, se dit Kiba.

Il était choqué, c'est sûr, mais, il ne trouvait pas ça dégoutant ou contre-nature.

Le baiser s'arrêta net. Shino tremblait de tout son être, il poussa brusquement le maître chien, se releva et partit le plus vite qu'il le put.

Il savait qu'il venait de tout gâcher, il avait sûrement perdu son meilleur ami tout ça parce qu'il ne savait pas se contrôler !

De son côté, Kiba informa Hinata qu'il allait chercher Shino et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

En voyant dans quel état il était, les lèvres gonflées, rougissant, et un peu paniqué, elle se douta de la situation qui avait bien pu avoir lieu et acquiesça en souriant.

Le brun se précipita vers le bois qui bordait le domaine du clan Aburame, il savait qu'il trouverait Shino là-bas, il y allait toujours lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas.

En quelques minutes, il arriva à destination et repéra le maître des insectes assit contre un arbre, la tête enfouie dans les genoux.

Il s'accroupit tout près de lui, le voyant se crisper. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule, mais Shino refusait obstinément de relever la tête.

« Shino… J'aime pas quand tu boudes… »

L'intéressé n'eut pour seule réaction que de resserrer son emprise autour de ses jambes. Alors avec un soupir, Kiba se mit à genoux et enlaça son meilleur ami.

Shino émit un petit bruit de surprise, puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se détendit dans l'étreinte et finit par quitter sa position fœtale initiale.

Ils s'écartèrent et Kiba pu observer pour la première fois, des larmes le long des joues de Shino.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, même s'il ne savait pas encore tout ce que ça impliquait, il s'en fichait, il voulait juste enlever cet air triste sur son visage, alors il l'embrassa.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Shino d'ouvrir grand les yeux, puis instantanément, de les refermer.

Le baiser, chaste au début, devint plus passionné. Les mains de Kiba s'entremêlèrent dans les cheveux de l'Aburame, ce dernier tenant son désormais amant par la taille. Leurs têtes se penchèrent pour un meilleur accès, et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et c'est Kiba qui initia l'étape suivante. Sa langue franchit les lèvres de Shino, et s'enroula autour de celle de ce dernier. Des deux côtés, des gémissements de plaisir commençaient à se faire entendre.

Puis soudain, un changement de position, et comme plus tôt dans la journée, Kiba se retrouva à califourchon sur son coéquipier, mais pour de tous autres motifs cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent, et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Il semblerait que Kiba ait compris depuis un moment déjà qu'il allait devoir faire le premier pas souvent, à cause d'un certain manque de confiance en soi du côté de Shino. Alors, partant de ce principe, il se jeta à l'eau une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime. »

« … … … Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kiba. »

Une fois ces mots prononcés, leur relation fut dévoilée au grand jour, tous leurs amis les encourageant.

Lorsque Kiba repensait à cette journée, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait un peu fait sa déclaration sur le coup. Mais là, tout de suite, quand il voyait le visage endormi de Shino, serein, sans ses lunettes, couvert d'une légère couche de sueur après leurs ébats, il se dit que ça en valait vraiment la peine.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus \o/ . Ma première fiction dans l'univers de Naruto.

Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
